Strictly Business
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [[KaiRei, YuuBori, TakHiromi, TakMax]] Happiness is something you strive for in this life, and when you obtain it, it's the hardest thing to let go. But once you've lost it, can you really get it back again?
1. The Caged Bird

**Author: **Hikari Donya

**Rating: **PG-13, possibly R

**Pairings: **KaixRei, YuriyBoris, TakaoHiromi, and TakaoMax

**Warnings: **Mild language, and hints of lime

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Notes: **This is the third time I've written this prologue. I've lost it twice due to the computer spazzing out on me. So I hope that this means that it's third time lucky, ne?

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill,_

_Of things unknown but longed for still,_

_And his tune is heard on the distant hill,_

_For the caged bird sings of freedom._

**Prologue – **Caged bird

Music pulsed out of the speakers as people toddled around the room, the occasional head bobbing along to the beat, some random words being strung together in an attempt to match the lyrics of the song. This was true happiness; how all the random pieces merged together to make something special and worthwhile. This was the celebration of his happiness, how he had taken the big step up from just being a part of someone's life, to living in it.

He swirled his drink, and took a gulp. He placed down the glass and watched some people dance together. It had been a long and difficult journey to get to where he was today. He'd had his share of heartaches, and disappointments, he'd shed tears, done things he regretted. In retrospect all of the pain he had suffered had been worth it, for him to have this sense of euphoria now, and he would gladly take the brunt of said pain a second time to keep his happiness.

He could live like this forever.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Yuriy pulled out the chair next to him, and flopped down into it.

"Just thinking about how happy I am right now."

Yuriy laughed. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Rei, and then some more."

Rei took a sip from his drink. "So you say."

"And I mean it too. Hey, you haven't seen Takao at all, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Hiromi is looking for him. She can't find him anywhere."

Rei laughed. "Tell her to try the kitchen, or failing that the bedroom. I think I moved the Playstation in there, and you know Takao's weakness for games."

"I do indeed. If it's not 'blading, then its video games, or board games, and on occasion card games. He's obsessed."

"That's for sure." Rei tilted his head in Yuriy's direction. "Looks like someone is coming to take you away."

Yuriy turned, and smiled as he saw who was approaching. "Boris! I was wondering where you got to."

"I was with Hiwatari." Boris placed a kiss on Yuriy's forehead. "Congratulations on the apartment, Rei. It's a nice place."

"Thanks." Rei smiled as Yuriy was dragged from his seat.

"I hope you don't mind if steal him away for a while."

Rei shook his head. "Not at all, Boris. Do what you want with him, but make sure he doesn't come back hurt."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Boris smirked, and clasped Yuriy's hand in his own. "We'll speak later, alright?"

"Sure." Rei waved as they retreated, and sighed. He began to wonder where Kai was. He had been with Boris, but now? Rei rested his head on his palm and took up watching people again.

He saw Takao walk out of the bathroom, looking a little flushed, and he laughed as Hiromi latched herself onto his arm and dragged him away. Max emerged a moment later looking equally as flushed, and Rei decided instantly that he didn't want to know.

"You going to sit there all night?"

Rei looked up. "I wasn't planning on doing so, but if I have to." He felt himself being lifted away from the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Making you smile."

"You don't even have to try." Rei smiled, and Kai pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you." Kai let his head rest a-top Rei's.

"You don't need to tell me, I know."

As they began to dance along to the steady beat, Rei couldn't help but think that everything was perfect.

Eheh, I know that it's short, and that it's not particularly good. However, this is just a short introduction. I intend for the first chapter to be a lot longer.

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

**Hikari Donya xxx**


	2. Years Gone By

**Author: **Hikari Donya

**Rating: **PG-13, possibly R

**Pairings: **KaixRei, YuriyBoris, TakaoHiromi, and TakaoMax

**Warnings: **Mild language, and hints of lime

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Never have, never will. Neither do I own Konami, or _Sweet Child of Mine. _The latter is a Guns 'n Roses song, which I love with all my heart.

**Notes: **Not much to say about this chapter really, just that for those who couldn't guess by the chapter title, its set a few years into the future. I think at one point Kai says exactly how many, but if when I re-read over it, its not there, then I shall make sure it's in the next.

Dedicated to **Dani (slave4kai/anime4life) **because she's silly, and needs things to be given to her, all the time. So yeah, don't worry me like that again! XD!

Enjoy.

* * *

_Changes fill my time, baby, that's alright with me,  
In the midst I think of you, and how it used to be._

* * *

**Chapter One – **Years gone by

Hiwatari Enterprises was a menacing building, standing a good twenty floors tall. It dominated the skyline, casting shadows over the lesser buildings below it. The windows gleamed in the sunlight, each one spotless, exactly how Kai ordered them to be kept. Kai's office occupied the highest floor in the building, he wished for that because he liked to look out at the spectacular view.

He could see for miles at such a height. The people looked like ants, as they scurried around. He watched faceless bodies come and go all day, never knowing their names. They were all insignificant in his life, and yet, watching them was a daily routine, though he could never be sure if they were the same people. Sometimes he wished that among them was the one person he longed to see more than anyone else. This thought conjured up unwanted day-dreams, and they were often pushed to the back of his mind.

Kai sat at his desk, drumming his fingers against the wood surface, idly wishing away the minutes. He wanted to go home, not be stuck in his stupid office going through plans for a wedding that wasn't even his own. In fact, he was sure that his time would be better spent in work for his corporation. He didn't need to be sidetracked by petty celebrations.

Yet, he was the one that had agreed to arrange the wedding service, so it was hardly fair if he complained. After all, Takao was so busy with the Do-Jo that he didn't have time to sort out the details, and Hiromi was back and forth to the hospital checking up on their baby, so her arranging _anything _was out of the question. So after much pleading on Takao's part, they had got Kai to (reluctantly) consent.

Now he was faced with piles of possible candidates to hold his rival's ceremony. Not that they were rivals any more, they had both long given up Beyblading, and taken up their own career paths. Takao was a martial arts sensei, and Kai the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises.

Kai placed another piece of paper on the '_not a chance in hell' _pile, and continued searching. He doubted that he'd ever be able to find somewhere that they could afford, and looked decent enough. Though if it came down to it, Kai supposed that he could lend them enough money to cover the extra costs, he wasn't cold hearted any longer.

_Beep. "Hiwatari-sama, Ivanov-sama is here to see you."_

Kai sighed and pressed the button on his intercom. "Let him in."

The machine crackled, and went silent. Kai reclined in his chair, and the door swung open.

"Kaiii!" Yuriy bounded in, letting a small tune slip into his greeting. "Had any luck on a place yet?" He motioned towards the piles of paper on the desk.

"None whatsoever. I'm thinking of just paying for them, otherwise I'll never find a place." Kai frowned. "What's more, if they can't afford to pay for a decent enough wedding, how on earth are they going to support their bloody child?"

Yuriy tutted. "Kai, you know that they're trying their best! Give them a break."

"I know, I know. I just wished that this was easier. I thank whatever gods are up there…" Kai pointed upwards. "That I will never have to go through this."

"Kai, you're such a grump! You know that you'd do it if you could."

"I don't have anyone to marry."

Yuriy frowned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Kai shook his head. "I know you didn't. Now, what did you need me for?"

"Oh, Konami sent these papers over for you to sign on the sponsorship deal. If we want to get the products out before June, then you need to send these back as soon as possible."

"Just put them down there, and I'll get right to it." Kai rubbed his forehead. "Anything else?"

"No, not that I can think of." Yuriy paused for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "Actually, yes there was!"

"Hm?"

"Takao told me, to tell you, that Hiromi told him…"

"Get to the point, Yuriy."

"Eheh, sorry. They've got a caterer. So you don't need to worry about that."

Kai sighed. "That's a relief. Is this caterer going to be helping with some of the plans?"

"Undoubtedly." Yuriy nodded. "So if you haven't found a place by then, I'm sure that they'll be more than willing to help out."

"When are they arriving?"

Yuriy shrugged. "End of this week, I'd assume. They want the wedding next month, so it's going to be a lot of hard work, right?" He chuckled as Kai pulled a sour face. "Don't worry. We'll help out."

"I should hope so. Did Takao inform you of this person's name at all?"

"Nope. But I have to go pick them up from the airport when they arrive."

"They can't drive?" Kai asked, as he let another candidate join the negative pile.

"They can, but haven't got a car over here. I'm helping out, just like you. Besides, Hiromi said something about it being an old friend. So of course, I wouldn't mind picking them up."

"Old friend? Caterer?" Kai paused. "They got Olivier to do it?"

"I think so. I guess they must have suckered him into doing it for free, ne?"

"Yeah. Well that's one less expense to worry about." Kai sighed. "When you see him, send him my regards."

"Of course." Yuriy walked towards the door. "Oh, want to meet up for a drink later or something?"

"I'd love to, but I'm busy."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow."

Yuriy left the room, and Kai picked up the Konami contracts. He reached for a pen, and his arm brushed against a photo frame, sending it toppling to the ground. He grunted, and leant down to pick it up, pausing as he lifted it. He hadn't looked at this in a while…

* * *

The bar was a local one, not even ten minutes from where they lived. It wasn't particularly popular, but all the faces were familiar. The same people came in for a drink every night, and they all sat in the same places. There was an old juke-box in the corner which played songs that were dubbed 'classics'. The owner was friendly, and free drinks were offered now and again. There was never any trouble, and the bar was almost like a second home.

They liked it because it never changed.

"So you told him?"

Yuriy nodded. "I did. Of course, not who it was. Just that they had a caterer."

Boris took a sip of his drink. "Yuriy, he's going to kill you once he finds out."

"I played the innocent. He won't even know that I knew!"

"You're infuriating."

"I am?" Yuriy traced the rim of his glass with his finger.

"You are, but I love you all the same." Boris smirked and downed the rest of his drink.

"Funny how some things never change."

"Mhm. How about we go home? You have a couple of phone calls to make, and I have work to do."

Yuriy frowned as he stood up. "You're no fun."

"You never say that when we're-"

"Shut up!"

They both walked to the exit, placing their empty glasses on the counter before leaving. Boris slipped a couple of coins onto the table by the door, and the man sitting there smiled gratefully. He walked over to the juke-box and put the coins in.

As Boris and Yuriy walked out, the steady beat of '_Sweet Child of Mine_' faded away. Just like every night.

* * *

It was late. They sky was dark, and the stars dimmed by the passing clouds. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He locked it, and walked towards the main building, noting the meowing cats settled around the bins.

He walked the familiar path, from his parked car to the stairs, and upwards to the room. He stopped for a while, his breathing soft, and he traced the numbers on the door.

_Thirteen. _That should have been the first sign. Thirteen was always unlucky, and so was he.

His key turned in the lock, and the door creaked open. Clouds of dust poured outwards, and a stale stench followed as he stepped into the unoccupied room. How long had it been since he had been in here? Months? No, it had been years since he had come to this apartment. To be precise, four years.

He looked around. The sofas had been covered in dust sheets, which were once a brilliant white colour, now they were tinged a dirty brown. Dust had settled in thick layers on everything, clearly showing that this home was unlived in.

He walked across the floor, towards the large sitting room window. He tugged at the curtains, and let rays of light filter in, dispelling the darkness that had encapsulated this place for so long. He closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the new-found brightness.

Why had he left it so long to come back here? Surely he had gotten over everything a long time ago. Had one simple picture stirred him so much, that he felt the need to return? Either way, he was here now. He walked the familiar floors, and basked in the silence that surrounded him.

Maybe it was time for him to sell the place. It was of no use to him, and to anyone else in its current state. Perhaps after the wedding preparations he could clean the apartment down, and put it up for sale. After all, he had a nicer home now, and this place just harboured bad memories.

He opened the bedroom door, and all he could hear were screams. He walked past the bathroom, and all he could hear were chocking sobs. He stood in the kitchen, and all he could hear were smashing plates. He ran his fingers across the coffee table, forming words, and blew the dust from his hand as he pulled away.

He walked out, locking the door behind him.

_Are you free?_

* * *

End of chapter one. Anyone who knows me by now, realises that a happy chapter means that about a dozen angsty ones will follow. Incredibly typical of me, but this one wasn't as happy. Mwaha, but I like this chapter better. It's longer too.

Leave your thoughts.

**Hikari Donya xxx**


End file.
